


theme in skin marks

by essiisse



Series: SweatyShoyoWeek ✧ [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brazil Arc, Day 3, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, don't tell me tobio didnt visit shou during olympics, tobio is just so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essiisse/pseuds/essiisse
Summary: Shouyou has darker tan lines than Tobio expected, result of basking in the Brazilian sun for too long. Tobio enjoys way too much the comparison between his fair skin and Shouyou's tanned one.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: SweatyShoyoWeek ✧ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788316
Comments: 8
Kudos: 150





	theme in skin marks

**Author's Note:**

> a bit later than the other two, but here is it :) tobio visiting his boyfie in brazil <3
> 
> day 3: tan lines  
> enjoy!

It’s a bit of a shock when he first sees him. For the first time after being apart. And after seeing each other almost every day for three years.

The first thing Tobio notices is the change in Shouyou’s build, the way his chest and shoulders are broader and the way his t-shirt stretches on his torso, sleeves taut around muscled arms. Then, there’s his hair, still as vibrant as ever but shorter than it was in third year. That, Tobio already knew – from the countless selfies Shouyou sends him on the daily – but it’s still surprising to see it in person. Finally, there’s that large, beaming smile as soon as he opened the door, familiar and comforting.

Tobio notices all of this in a split second, basking in Shouyou’s glow, before he is pulled down by the collar of his shirt and kissed fervently by his boyfriend. Shouyou licks inside his mouth, an unstoppable force in his eagerness, and Tobio stumbles forward, almost crashing onto him as he chases Shouyou’s tongue. When Tobio finds his balance again, he grips Shouyou’s waist and presses him against the nearest wall, kissing back with equal enthusiasm.

Tobio misses Shouyou so much and it almost feels like he’s kissing him for the first time all over again as Shouyou keens and groans with every stroke of Tobio’s tongue. Shouyou kicks the still open door closed before hooking one of his legs over Tobio’s hipbone, propping his body up. Instantly getting the hint, Tobio moves his hands down to grab Shouyou’s ass, pinning him harder against the wall and supporting him in order to Shouyou circle his waist with both of his legs. Tobio squeezes the supple flesh and moans quietly in the back of his throat as Shouyou sucks on his tongue, glad to have Shouyou at hands’ reach again. The strain on his arms, though, it’s bigger than it used to be and, although Tobio can clearly see that Shouyou packed a lot of muscle, the knowledge still comes with a shock.

“ _Fuck_.” Tobio breathes over Shouyou’s mouth when they part. “I missed you so much, Shou.”

“Missed you too.” Shouyou replies breathlessly, fingers caressing fondly at Tobio’s cheeks. “I can’t believe you are here.”

Then, Shouyou tilts his head to the side and latches his lips on his neck, sucking and running his tongue over Tobio’s heated skin. Tobio swallows a gasp back as Shouyou sucks on his adam’s apple, chasing it as it moves with each of Tobio’s heaved breaths. He thrusts his hips forward and groans when he feels Shouyou’s hardening bulge under his, his obscenely tiny shorts riding up high on his toned thighs.

“Shit.” Tobio curses. “Can we-?” 

Before he can even finish, Shouyou releases the hold he had on Tobio’s waist and jumps down to the floor. He laces his fingers together with Tobio’s and tugs him further into the small apartment until they reach Shouyou’s room.

Tobio has barely any time to take in the space where Shouyou now lives before Shouyou is kissing him again, his frantic tugging hands and impatient lips bordering on desperation. Tobio knows that feeling all too well and he kisses back just as desperate, like he’s running out of time, whining high with the still present longing of no longer having Hinata Shouyou on his daily life.

But thoughts and reason all fly out of the window when Shouyou reaches for his belt, unbuckling it with nimble fingers and quickly unzipping his jeans. Tobio moans when Shouyou puts his hands inside his pants, palming his erection firmly. _Oh_ , how he missed Shouyou’s touch. They stumble around the room until they fall over the bed in a mess of starved limbs, still craving to touch and be touched.

In between wet and chaotic kisses, fumbling hands and hungry fingers, Tobio asks – or better, _pleads_ – to suck Shouyou off. He begs Shouyou to sit on his face and feed him with his cock, cage him in with thick thighs as Tobio works his mouth on him. As he licks Shouyou’s hard shaft and presses his tongue to the underside of his cock, Tobio doesn’t dare close his eyes. He captures each of Shouyou’s high moans and shouted praises with perceptive eyes, burning the sinful memory inside his mind. He sucks the head of his dick and licks the tip, gripping Shouyou’s trembling thighs with grounding palms.

It is while sucking him off, that Tobio first notices them. The tan lines running through Shouyou’s body, marking his skin with uneven skin tones. He’s more tanner than ever and the tan lines that run over his body create an interesting puzzle of what clothing he was wearing when he caught those. There’s rosy skin and some red blotches of light burning. And then, there’s dark golden all over Shouyou’s skin, sun kissed, touchable, inviting and quivering under Tobio’s hands.

Shouyou is the most beautiful thing Tobio has ever seen and he gets to hold him with his mundane hands. Sometimes, it seems unreal, unbelievable.

Tobio watches, after Shouyou comes down on his throat and turns Tobio to lie on his stomach on the bed to eat him out, as Shouyou fetches a towel from the corner of his room to clean Tobio’s stomach. Sunlight filters through the window, basking Shouyou’s body in a pretty, amber glow. His naked body moves graciously, thigh muscles clenching as he squats down and back curves bewitching Tobio further in the view before him. The tan lines that dance on his body seem even more poignant in Shouyou’s spotlight and Tobio is so in love already, he has to ask himself how he keeps falling deeper.

When Shouyou joins him back on the bed again, Tobio tugs him closer, feels his body pressed against his own for as long as time will let him, kisses him gently for all the fumbling they did earlier and chats with him about his life in Brazil, about beach volleyball and Olympics and everything in between. Shouyou laughs and talks excitedly and kisses him back just as lovingly.

And then, as the sun starts to set and the room gets progressingly darker, Tobio presses his leg against Shouyou’s and observes the contrast between his milky skin and Shouyou’s tanned one. Tobio looks at those tan lines and gently traces them with an unsteady finger, hoping to remember the unique path they create on Shouyou’s skin, hoping to keep that ethereal, pretty image inside his head when he eventually leaves and when the tan lines eventually fade away.

**Author's Note:**

> idk ,,,,,, my attempts at writing smut are shitty, i know (you can tell that i am a lazy bitch by reading this)
> 
> anyway, thanks for the read, hope you enjoyed it!  
> see you guys tomorrow!
> 
> i'm [here](https://twitter.com/singlecelledorg) on twitter


End file.
